thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Swims in Shadows
Many modern Lunars take a new name after Exaltation to reflect their new identity. Swims in Shadows does not. He comes from a tribe that lives on one of the small volcanic islands in the Southwest, most of which are too small to appear on any map. Swims in Shadows was the tribe’s shaman, an expert at dealing with the small gods and elementals of the sea. Sometimes, this meant diving deep into the spirits’ oceanic home, where the sun’s light fades to a deep blue glow: Swims in Shadows excelled through his lung capacity as well as his persuasive talents. Once, he even met an awesome and frightening Moonchild who spoke for Leviathan, the Great Whale God his people had long revered. Of course, the shaman humbly gave what assistance was possible for a mortal spirit-dealer. Swims in Shadows Exalted as he tried to assemble a coalition of spirits against a marauding child of Siakal: He vowed to keep diving until he died or a reluctant spirit agreed, and he discovered that he no longer needed to breathe air. The Silver Pact found Swims in Shadows within days. The shaman learned that his people’s god, Leviathan, was actually an ancient Lunar and had noted the shaman for cultivation as a minion. Naturally, Swims in Shadows pledged his loyalty to Leviathan. This pledge incidentally made Swims in Shadows a member of the Seneschals of the Sun Kings, a Lunar faction devoted to Solar rule. Even if there were no Lawgivers to do the ruling, the Seneschals tried to preserve the traditions—including keeping the spirit courts deferent to the Celestial Exalted. Swims in Shadows thus continues his profession as a spirit negotiator. He cannot yet force spirits to obey, but he’s very good at talking them into going along with Seneschal programs. As an adept in the Art of Elemental Summoning (see The Books of Sorcery, Vol. III—Oadenol’s Codex, p. 136), he can beckon a wide variety of elementals or create wards against them. Against gods, he remains limited to persuasion—but his Lunar Charms make him exceptionally convincing. Swims in Shadows continues to mediate between Southwestern mortals and the supernatural world, but he also spreads the word that Lunars outrank the spirits. The Exalted shaman gains power and prestige rapidly among the island tribes. In his human form, Swims in Shadows looks like a lean man in his 30s, with dark bronze skin and black hair. He wears a breechcloth and the elaborately ornamented collar and feathered headdress that identify him as an island tribe shaman. His animal form is a bull shark. Swims in Shadows prefers not to fight, since he is not very good at it, even as a shark-man. Among Southwestern mortals and spirits, he expects his status as a shaman to protect him from most harm. If he cannot intimidate enemies through his fearsome appearance, he surrenders… and sets out to defeat them through social combat. If a mission requires greater physical force, the shaman asks other Lunars for help. Conversely, when other Lunars need an expert negotiator, they can call on Swims in Shadows. Motivation: Restore Exalted dominion over the spirit world Caste: No Moon Anima Banner: The shadow of a bull shark surrounded by a sapphire glow. Spirit Shape: Bull shark Tell: Shark teeth